Meet the Father
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Mercy finally has the opportunity of a lifetime; to introduce her boyfriend to her father. Will it go the way she hopes or will it all fall apart? Gency and Dad!Medic
1. Chapter 1

In the main office in the Zurich general hospital, the head of operations was working at his desk when a rather tall young man who resembled late horror writer H.P Lovecraft entered the room.

"You wish to speak with me, sir? The young man asked with his thick German accent. The head man responded, "Yes, I was wondering how your patient is holding up?"

"How is she holding up?" the young man asked with a hint of hostility. "How is she holding up? Sir, her parents were killed by omnics! How do you think she's holding up?"

"Now don't get to worked up, herr doctor." The head man tried to call the young man down. "I understand your concern for the girl. From what I hear from the nurses, you two have become rather close."

"Ja, we have indeed." The young medic said with a calmer and more soothed voice. "She's also quite brilliant! I've sat her down to held her learn some of the basics of modern medicine and she's excelling at it! She's putting most of the doctors here to shame!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." The head doctor told him as his slid his paperwork to the side. The man looked up at the young doctor and said, "The girl is only seven and her knowledge of medicine is like that of a junior in medical school. I foresee a bright future for this girl."

"Ja, I do as well, but I don't understand what that has to do with her current situation."

"I'm about to tell you. Since she is orphaned and seem to have no family to take care of her, we agree that she is to reside here in the hospital and to be trained in the arts of medicine."

"Don't you think that's a bit of a burden on her?"

"She's a child, she wouldn't know what's what."

"She may be a child, but she's far from stupid, as well as myself."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir."

"You want to turn her into a lab rat. A guinea pig under your control."

"I thought we were in agreement that she was stupendous at medical."

"We are, but not on how she is to be raised. She just lost her family, for heaven's sake. She doesn't need academics, she needs shelter. She needs tender loving care."

"Doctor, I understand that you care for the girl, but you are not her family. You are a military man, a physician, a philosopher, but more importantly, you are her doctor and nothing more."

"That's what you think." The young doctor held up a folder that went unnoticed by the head medic until he pulled it up. The young medic placed it on the desk and the older doctor picked it up and opened it. He read over the contents and was surprised by what he saw.

"You're adopting her." He flat out read what the paperwork was about. He cleared his throat, closed the folder, put it back on the desk and told the young medic, "You are genius is undoubting, doctor. You're a bit of a madman as well, but your unorthodox methods have saved lives. However, this is when your madness outweighs the genius. You are only twenty one and the head of surgery here. You can't handle raising a little girl."

"I once had fifty patients to take care of at the same time. A normal doctor would have broken under those circumstances. I didn't. I think I can handle the job and taking care of the girl."

"What of her education? What about taking care of her after she is done school? You can't provide a future for this girl."

The young medic leaned on the desk and said in the older man's face, "Watch me." With that, he grabbed the folder and left.

The young medic made his way to the waiting room where a small blonde hair girl laid sleeping on the couch. He knelt down next to her, softly shook her shoulder and whispered, "Angela, time to wake up. I'm taking you home."

The little girl stirred as she opened her eyes. The young man could see that the poor girl was still tired so he let her sit up and she reached out her arms. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him and he let her fall back to sleep on his shoulder. He stood up and walked out of the hospital with the girl in his arms.

 **Thirty years later…**

Overwatch had finally been recalled after five years when the PETRAS Act went into effect. Due to the Act, all of Overwatch had to remain an underground vigilante group. Some of the alumni had returned with people they met along the way outside the faction's disbandment. One of the alumni to return was Dr. Angela Zeigler. Dr. Zeigler was a bright and studious woman that many find hard to come to dislike. Even some newer members of Overwatch who had such discontent of the law abiding lifestyle, such as Junkrat and Sombra, had come to love Angela due to her sweet nature.

However, of all that she had helped, no one had more love and devotion to Angela than one of her own patients, Shimada Genji. Genji was brought to her on the brink of death, but she saved him by creating a whole new cybernetic body for him to live with. He of course didn't take kindly to it, but after time and soul searching, he had come to accept his new life. He was truly appreciative of Angela for saving his life, right to the point where he actually fell in love with her. After some time with him, Angela fell in love with Genji. The two have an open relationship. Angela has stated on many occasions that she has not loved any man the way she loves Genji.

Except one man…

This one man had raised her, cared for her and protected her as she grew up. After her parents were killed, this man took her in and raised her like a daughter. He always encouraged her to follow in her dreams. He helped her learn medicine and the medical arts. He made her the woman she is today. She never said his name, but she always said he enjoyed being called his class name, he was called Medic.

If there was one thing Angela hoped for one day, she had hoped that she could bring the two most important men in her life together one day. She hoped the two would get along.

That day would come soon…

"Alright, we need a team to head out to a small town in Arizona!" Soldier 76 ordered to the group of Overwatch operatives who weren't deployed out on missions, this was Junkrat, Roadhog, Angela, Genji, Sombra, and Ana. Junkrat and Sombra whined as they didn't want to go anywhere, just lounge around and do nothing. Solider tried to tell them that it was a simple recon mission to a place called Tuefort located in the Badlands.

"Wait, Tuefort?" Angela gasped as she looked up from the book she was reading. Soldier reassured her and she cheered, "I'll take this mission!"

"Uh…well…really?" Soldier was baffled. "This is like a simple mission that doesn't need a medic support."

"Really! I'll take it!" Angela was quite happy with this mission. This surprised everyone in the room, but with Angela going, the rest agreed to go along. Everyone except Genji, who was nowhere to be seen.

After the mission was set, Angela searched the Gibraltar Watchpoint, calling for Genji.

"Genji! Come out, we have a mission!"

So far, nothing but the sound of the waves at the bottom of the cliffs crashing. She knew Genji loved to play his little games so she tried to prepare herself for his shenanigans. She continued to call for him, ignoring the shadow the leaped down from behind her. She only got a few steps in when someone covered her eyes and chirped in their mechanical voice, "Yo!"

She knew who it was. She just swatted his arms away and turned to face Genji. He already had is faceplate and helmet off, showing his scared face and his spiky green hair. He had his mischievous grin plastered on his face, but she couldn't help but smile up at him before giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back as he pulled her into him. When they parted, she told him, "We have a mission."

"I heard." Genji said as he nuzzled his forehead into hers.

"We're going to Tuefort."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet my father."


	2. Chapter 2

"Victory!"

The Administrator's voice echoed through the intercom. Red Team had once again been successful in retrieving the intelligence from Blu Team. All of the Red mercenaries cheered as they watched the browbeaten and shambled Blu Team left Tuefort in a huff into their trucks and drove off. To celebrate the victory, Heavy pulled out his sandwich and started eating it. Spy lit a cigarette and started puffing. Demoman grabbed his whiskey bottle and started chugging. Soldier gave a poorly executed pep talk about victory and egg salad. Sniper casually walked up to the spawn room to grab a cup of coffee. Scout bragged that he was the back bone of the fight, despite the fact that he spent most of his time taunting the other team. Engineer just laughed at Scout and mocked his bragging as he drank his beer.

As everyone piled into the fort, the only one who decided to stay out and enjoy the fresh air after the battle was Medic. After the bombing and the bullets, Medic just wanted to walk out onto the bridge and take in the quiet. Despite the lack of people in the area and the small town nearby full of morons, he actually liked it out here in the Badlands. For him, it was a chance for him to take in some peace a quiet, something he wasn't accustomed to. He stood on the bridge for a little while longer before ultimately walking into the fort.

After leaving the covered bridge, he heard the sound of electronic chiming. The sound was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He looked around to see what was causing it, but there was no one around. Figuring he was just hearing things, he let it go and continued on inside. Then it was heard again, He turned to see is something was sneaking up behind him, but there was nothing. He turned to face forward, but was stopped when he saw Angela standing in front of him.

"Hi, papa!" she cheered to him. Silent for a moment, Medic smiled brightly down at her and cheered her name. He gripped her hips and lifted her up and spun around as the two greeted each other in German. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly as he held her close. He was quite tall compared to her so she let her legs dangle in the air as he spun her around.

As the two laughed and continued to dialect in German, Genji stood at the Blu end of the bridge, smiling under his face plate. No one really noticed him, not even Red Team when they came out to investigate Medic's cheering and laughing. Hostile at first, but noticing the small woman in Medic's arms, they slowly approached the two and Medic finally noticed his teammates walking up to them.

"Oh, how silly of me!" he chuckled. "Everyone, this is my daughter Angela!"

"Well ain't that the prettiest little lady you ever done seen?" Engineer smiled at her as he went over and introduced himself with a handshake. Slightly tipsy, Demo threw his bottle away to greet Angela a little more formally. Scout began to flirt with her, but Heavy punched him in the face, thankfully before Genji could do anything because he would have killed Scout. Heavy introduced himself and let Spy greet her, Spy of course kissing her on the back of the hand. Sniper shook his head at Spy being dramatic with is greeting and just introduced himself. Soldier introduced himself, but ordered everyone back into the base so Medic could be alone with Angela.

Before anyone could say anything else, Angela grabbed Medic's hand and told him, "Papa, there's someone I want you to meet!" She pulled him along eagerly towards Genji, Medic finally noticing the cyborg ninja in this entire time. She stopped him in front of Genji and told him, "Papa, I want you to meet Genji!"

"Oh, so you're this 'Genji' she's always talking about!" Medic said excitingly.

"And she is always talking about you, sir." Genji said formerly as he bowed. He looked back up Medic and said, "I have waited a long time to finally meet you."

"And I've been hoping to meet you. To finally see what my little girl is capable of. You, sir, are my little angel's success story."

"Well, papa, he's more than that." She told him as she gripped Genji's hand and looked lovingly up at him. It didn't take long for Medic to process what he was witnessing, and he didn't really like what he saw. She looked back up at Medic and said, "Genji's my boyfriend."

"I, uh, see." Medic said as he looked at Genji, his eyebrow raised. Angela didn't really notice, but Genji was plenty nervous under his face plate. The look Medic gave him unhinged him and he really didn't want to ruin this chance to get on Angela's father's good side. He wanted to say something, but Genji has a reputation for saying stupid stuff under pressure so he tried to calm down. Before he could say anything, Medic looked down at Angela and told her, "You never told me that you were in a relationship with him."

Angela was now beginning to get nervous. Medic's tone put her off and the look he had on his face sent a chill up her spine. This was what she was afraid of, that Medic wouldn't approve.

"Papa…is there something wrong?" she asked him. Medic said nothing at first, just looked back and forth between her and Genji. The couple was now under pressure as this man who was known for the most unorthodox medical procedures and could do God knows what to Genji. He never would hurt Angela, but he wouldn't have any problem breaking Genji down. He crossed his arms and said to them flatly, "No."

"R-Really?" she asked him hopefully.

"No. I don't approve of this whatsoever."

"What do you mean, papa?" Angela asked, the dread returning to her voice.

"Angela, you can't have a relationship with your patient. When you're out on the battlefield, he'll be on your mind and you'll lose your head."

"Papa, we've been fine so far. You're worrying about nothing serious." Angela begged Medic to see the light in their relationship. However, he was still firm.

"No Angela, I'm worried about the wellbeing of my daughter."

"I'm a grown woman! I can make my own decisions!"

"If I may, sir?" Genji raised his hand to hopefully defuse the situation. Angela held his arm and Medic glared at him. Genji cleared his throat and said, "We've been on many missions together and though we may look out for each other, we're far from a burden on each other. Angela still helps our other teammates perfectly and I can keep in the battle without worrying about her."

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Medic was much gruffer in his tone, making Angela more frustrated.

"Don't talk to Genji like that!" she shouted at him, letting Genji go. "This is not how I wanted this to go! I wanted you two to get along!" With that, she ran from the two and into the now abandoned Blu fort. Medic and Genji called out for her, but they knew that she needed to be alone. They both knew how emotional she could get when she's like this.

On the ledge of the Red fort, Scout, Demo and Engineer watched the situation fall apart. Holding his whiskey, Demo commented, "Well, the escalated quickly."

"Coulda gone better." Scout joked. Engineer looked at the two men, shook his head and told them to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela was sitting against the wall as she wiped her tears. She just couldn't believe that her father acted the way he did to Genji. He did have his moments of lunacy that she was use to, but he was never this hostile. This almost scared her, the look in his eyes when he saw Genji. She felt terrible for Genji, she wanted to introduce him to her father and he was treated poorly. Then again, she ran away and left Genji alone with him. She kind of felt bad.

Someone was approaching the room she was hiding in. She was expecting either Genji or Medic coming to look for her, but much to her surprise, it was neither. Walking into the room was the Engineer, a cup in his hand.

"Brought ya a cup a' coffee, little lady." He smiled at her. She stood up and gratefully took it from him. She took a sip, but it was a bit bitter that what she was used to. Still she drank it out of appreciation and thanked him. He told her, "I know you don' know me, but I know your father. He gives me the heebie-jeebies sometimes, but he's a good man. He's just lookin' out fer his lil' girl."

Angela looked down into her cup and observed her reflection in the coffee. The situation shook her up pretty good and she was still pretty upset.

"I know." She said softly. "I just wasn't expecting the reaction he gave me. He's never talked like that before."

"Welp, that's what a father is like when his lil' girl starts seein' men."

She supposes he was right. She never even dated growing up, she only had her father, a few friends, her work and Overwatch when she turned seventeen. That was the first time he seemed upset with her, but he let her go on good faith. This was the first time she introduced a boyfriend to him. She should have suspected that he would be rather upset, but she didn't even think about it. She told Medic about Genji multiple times when she would call him, but she never mentioned that they were together. That was her fault. Now it was time to fix it.

* * *

Genji leaned over the rail of the bridge, looking down into the water in the gully. He just felt sorry for Angela with the whole situation. He personally saw a bit of hostility from Medic coming, but he didn't think about how it would have affected her. He just wanted to hold her like always whenever she upset and sooth her.

"Hello." He heard Medic's voice call out as he walked out onto the bridge with a cup of coffee in hand. "Do you mind?"

Genji shuffled to the side so Medic could set his coffee on the rail. There was an awkward silence between the two men as they looked into the desert ahead of them. Medic stirred his coffee before taking a sip. He finally broke the silence as he cleared his throat and said, "I, uh, I wish to apologize for my behavior."

Genji was surprised by Medic's sudden retraction. Not even ten minutes ago, he was looking at Genji like he wanted to cut him open, now he was saying he was sorry.

"It was rude of me." Medic continued. "You are the first man Angela has ever given any form of infatuation towards. As her father, I guess I just want to make sure she was doing the right thing."

"There is nothing to apologize for, sir." Genji told him reassuringly. "You're her father, you're supposed to worry for her."

"Ja, but that doesn't mean I can be overbearing. She's right, she's a grown woman. She's also very resilient, she wouldn't just blindly fall in love with a complete stranger. She's told me so much about you."

"She always talks about you, too. I know you are a protective father and that's good. Angela's lucky to have a father like you."

"And she's lucky to have a man like you."

With that, the two men stood in silence again, less tension than before. Medic took another sip of coffee and turned back to Genji. There was something weighing on his mind. He asked Genji, "Do you two sleep in the same bed?"

Genji twitched at the question, unintentionally answering the question. He began to stutter as he tried to find the right words to say so he wouldn't mess things up again. Finally, he found the right words.

"Understand that this is something I know about." He finally said, the stutter gone from his voice. "Some nights, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. She has nightmares about her birth parents. She relives the night they were killed in her dreams. With me there, I hold her close and-"

"Tell her everything's going to be okay." Medic said as he took another sip. Genji's jaw dropped. Medic looked back at him and said, "She's always had those nightmares. Growing up, she'd wake up in the middle of the night, calling for me. I'd run to her bedroom and hold her until she would fall back asleep. Some nights, I'd carry her in my room and let sleep with me, even when she grew up."

Medic splashed the rest of his coffee into the gully and sternly said, "Genji, I love my daughter. I would do anything to protect her. But, I'm needed here and she's a grown woman who can protect herself. I just want to make sure she can have someone I can trust to watch her back. Can I trust you, Genji?"

Genji stood straight up, took his face plate off, looked Medic in the eyes and told him, "I would die for her."

With that, Medic held out his hand. Genji looked down at his hand then back up in his eyes. Genji reached out and gripped his hand. The two men smiled at each other.

* * *

Engineer escorted Angela out from the base. She finally decided to bring the two men together and have them talk. Engineer nudged her and pointed at the two men on the bridge. At first she was nervous, that was until she heard Genji laughing. She then heard her father's voice, "Wait, wait, it gets better! When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" both Medic and Genji laughed harder. The sight of the two men laughing and carrying on, Angela couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license."


	4. Chapter 4

A year and a half later...

"You ready?" Medic asked Angela, the two of them ready to walk down the aisle. She looked stunning in her dress, even more angelic than before. Despite that, he could feel her trembling as she clung to him. He knew she was nervous for this day, but he told her that it was going to be alright. With Medic soothing, she looked up at him and smile to signify that she was ready. With that, the two began to walk towards the alter.

There he was, just as nervous as she was. He looked so handsome in his suit. He had his face plate and helmet removed, not wanting to hide his face on this important day. Good thing too because his bright smile soothed her worries. Medic was also soothed by the smile because he had his own little worries about this day. He knew how much Genji loved Angela, but he was still a father having his worries for his daughter. But, this was the Genji he took on as the son he never had and was ready to give his little Angela to him.

They finally reached the alter, ready for Zenyetta to begin the ceremony.

"Love is what brings us together today." Zenyetta started off. "The love between these two kindred spirits has surpassed hardships that most could never know. Through thick and thin, they pulled together and never gave up on each other. Now it is time for two to become one. Genji, do you take Angela Zeigler to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Angela, do you take Genji Shimada to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Hanzo, being the best man, brought out the rings and each partner slipped the rings onto the other's respected finger. With that, Zenyetta told them to exchange vows.

"Angela, you saved my life. You brought me back on the brink of death. There aren't enough thank yous in the world to give you for all that you have given me. When you agreed to be my wife, I thought that I didn't deserve you, but if there is something that I most grateful for is that you said yes. There is no one who loves anyone as much as I love you."

"Genji, I knew from the moment I saw you, we were connected. You and I have been on a journey that has made us stronger together and has helped our love grow even more. There isn't a day that goes by that I am thankful to have you in my life. You said I saved your life, but it's you who saved me. You are the second person to save me, protect me, and bring me back to the light. 'I love you' just isn't enough."

"You two are now life partners for life. Genji, you may now kiss the bride."

Instead of Genji reaching down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him and forced her lips boldly onto his. Everyone in the room, from their Overwatch teammates to the Mann Co mercenaries, cheered for joy for the two newly weds. Watching them quietly was Medic, his eyes watering at the sight of the two smiling to each other as they parted.

Later, at the reception, everyone was seated and the speeches were all ready. Everyone gave their praises to the couple. Medic wanted to go last, but his time finally came after Hanzo congratulated the two. After Hanzo left the microphone, Medic slowly trotted over to it. Before he said anything, he just admired the couple as they sat at their table. They were smiling brightly at him as they awaited his speech.

"Well, I have no words." he said softly with a smile. "This sight alone should explain it. There is no one I'd ever trust to take care of mein Fraulein. I just can't believe that the sweet angel who came into my life is now here. I never thought this day would come, but here we are. Genji, you've proven to me that you love my little girl more times than I could even imagine. I've watched you take bullets for her. And Angela..."

He had to pause as he wiped the tears from his eyes. There was the slight awe from most of the people in the room, but he had to continue.

"Angela...my little girl. You've made me so proud. There never was once a moment I was ever disappointed in you. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me. If your parents were alive, they would be as proud of you as I am. Ich liebe dich."

Angela couldn't help herself. She got up from the table and ran to embrace her father. He held her tightly as the two teared up. She whispered in his ear, "Ich liebe dich auch, daddy."

There was another thing that she had to tell him, and Genji knew she was ready to tell him. They both agreed to wait to tell him on this day, almost afraid of his reaction, but today would be perfect to tell him. Angela was ready to give her father a gift on her own wedding day.

"Papa, du wirst ein Großvater sein."

Unlike what they expected, Medic began to sob in happiness. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a grandfather.

The spotlight fell upon Medic and Angela as the music began to play. Allowing the music to take them away, the two began to dance.

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_  
 _So much in love, you're alone in this place_  
 _Like there's nobody else in the world_

 _I was enough for her not long ago_  
 _I was her number one, she told me so_  
 _And she still means the world to me_  
 _Just so you know_  
 _So be careful when you hold my girl_

 _Time changes everything, life must go on_  
 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Medic couldn't stop crying as he danced with his little girl in his arms. This truly was the best day in his life since she first came into his life.

 _I loved her first_  
 _I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

* * *

 **To everyone who favorite and followed the story, thank you so much! This was actually quite a joy to write. Also, I do apologize that the wedding scene was kinda corny. I really don't like going to weddings save for my brother's, who I was the best man to. I wanted to give big bad manic** **Medic a soft side here when he finally saw his little girl getting married. I also wanted the story to mostly be about Mercy and Medic hence why they got the dance first. I didn't want him to ruin the moment when he found out that Genji was intimate with Mercy before marriage, he's just happy that she's with someone she loves and he's happy to be a grandfather.**


End file.
